Oh Dear What just happened?
by Psyche WarAngel
Summary: Just a stupied fict that stars me, as Alexandrian, and my best friend Trish as Lulu.. We are twin sisters who get zapped to the Zelda Demension.. Hilarity follows... Just a nonsense fic. No flamers.... Weird Humor, so beware.
1. The Beginning of the the Advenure NOT

Hehe.. This is just a story me and my friend Trish made up.. Its Humor/action adventure/ so don't flame me.... You see.. This is a fic were me and sis are twin sisters. Only we are the split personalitys.. Ying and Yang kind'ov.. Muhahaha.  
  
What Would happen if me, a calm, quiet, mysterious person, and a loud, girl who has a very big temper and even badder words, fell into the Legend of Zelda world? Well lets just find out.. Shall we?  
  
Lulu ( trish's character) age 18: short short spikey blond hair.. and blue eyes.. is 5'7 and is a loud, abnoxious, temperous girl. Hates: Her little brother and anyone who pisses her off.. As well as chickens and all kinds of animals. Likes: Playing Video Games, reading books about murder. ( OO ) and all types of sports.  
  
Alexandrian ( My character)

Age 18. Short short spikey black hair and black eyes. ( OO).. is 5'7as well but is quiet and mysterious, and as well calm, unlike her twin sister ( yes twin sister :P you gotta problem with that? LOL). Hates: Everyone who hates or trys to hurt her sister/family/friends.. Likes: Swords,weapons,karate,chickens.all types of animals.  
  
Ok .. Onto the fict.. First.. Trish.. Give me the dumb Disclaimer!! Trish: Ok ok! Psyche does not own any of the characters except herself. Thank you.. And if you sue us.. all you will get is.. checks life savings account, and bank.... a half a penny. Thank you very much come again :P  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Alexandrian and Lulu, were walking home from school one day... Lulu wearing her normal red metallica t-shirt, and blue jeans with b-ball shoes.. and Alexandrian with her normal black Evanescence shirt, her sunglasses on, her black Evanescence hat on backwards, and cool black baggy pants along with Vans... Currently.. They were in the middle of a discussion. " So I was saying.. Shut the hell up!, If your gonna give me BS I will give you BS as well, you stupied baka!, God.. Melandy should always keep her nose in her own buisness." Lulu sighed and Alexandrian laughed. " Lulu.. Do you not think you are overreacting a little bit?" " ME OVERREACTING!? THATS BS!! IM NOT OVERREACTING AND I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER.." Lulu yelled, jumping in front of Alexandrian. " Hah, You don't have a temper? Feh, You just yelled at me.. Its called. a temper... you should be able to remember it " Alexandrian snickered waving Lulu off. " HEY!!".  
  
This went on for a few more minutes. Until they finally arrived at their house... They were about to walk into the driveway when all of a sudden a huge lightning bolt hit them both.. With a shriek they fell unconscious..  
  
When they both awoke, they were in a diffrent place then they had been in before.. Hopping up and looking around Lulu yelled when she saw a huge thing fly towards her.. "AHHHHHHH ITS A DIABLO!! HELPPP! MOMMY!!" and ran off. Sitting up Alexandrian looked around.. Then she saw the 'Diablo' which her sister was talking about... Holy Shit.. she was right. " AHHHHHHHH" screeched Alexandrian, as she hopped up and joined her sister in running like heck away from the thing.In the middle of their fleeing. They ran into a ranch.. Looking around Lulu screamed, " HEY ANYONE THERE ON THIS GOD FORSAKEN DUMBASS RANCH!? " Alexandrian slapped her forehead with her hand and sighed.... ' Lulu you stupied moron you are so going to get us killed.' Then a cheerful voice rang out, " Hi! I'm Malon! Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch! Can i help you?" " LON LON RANCH!? WHERE THE HELL IS THAT?!" Lulu screamed, " AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" Alexandrian whacked Lulu on the head and she yelped, "OW!!". Sighing Alexandrian told the girl, Malon, " Sorry about that.. Lulu has a bad temper.. Nice to meet you Malon. I'm Alexandrian Guard and this is my sister, Lulusetta Guard. Or Rather, her nick name is Lulu". Smiling the girl nodded at them and said, " Would you like to eat a midday snack with me and my father? We have plenty to go around." Nodding Alexandrian nodded, " yeah sure, that be great." Smiling,Malon took them into the house. " Father! We have two guests with us today! " She called, and a man who was a bit chubby replied, " Ah! Hello ! I'm Talon and this is Lon Lon ranch... I see you've meet my daughter, Malon, so hello!".. Lulu then looked around. " HOLY SHIT!! THERES CHICKENS!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" then leaped behind Alexandrian who picked up a chicken and started petting it.. " AHH PUT IT DOWN!! ITS THE SPAWN OF THE DEVIL I TELL YOU!! IT WILL BRING BAD LUCK!! BAD LUCK BAD LUCK BAD I TELL YOU! BAD!!" .. Alexandrian sighed and turned to Lulu, who inched away from the chicken." Lulu..... two words.. Shut up." Alexandrian snapped, and then went back to petting the chicken. " your a lovely little fella' aren't ya? Aren't ya? " She cooed, petting the chicken, who was happily making a pleasent clucking sound.. Malon laughed and replied, " Would you like to see the horses after dinner?" At seeing Alexandrian nod, she smiled again..After dinner, which was made of a great milk, some bread, and a simple stew, Malon, Alexandrian and Lulu got up, and went to see the horses.. Lulu, shrieking, hid behind a pile of hay.. " They are the spawn of the devils as well!!" she screeched, and jumped into the pile of hay.... Sighing Alexandrian and Malon went out to the horse corral... There was a white horse, with blue eyes in the corner.. and a black horse, in the other. Curious, Alexandrian asked, " Who are those horse's owners?" Malon turned and shrugged, " I haven't the faintest clue.. They just appeared one day near the stables whining.. Would you like to meet them? " Alexandrian smirked and replied, " sure.. Lulu! You want to meet the white horse that isn't a spawn of a devil?" Lulu, hearing a white horse was there, jumped out of the pile of hay and ran over. " HELL YA!"She yelled.. She gasped when she saw the white horse, and petted it, whispering things to it... Alexandrian.. Walked over to the black horse, and petted it as well. " Your a lovely darling are you not? " she continued petting the horse and the horse whinied... she was about to ask Malon something when a shadow covered the gate to the corral... Whirling around she came face to face with a man, dressed in green clothes. complete with a hat and a fairy circling around him.. " WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" asked Lulu., glaring at the dude... " I'm Link. Who are you.. You have strange clothes. You musn't be from around here." He asked, looking at the two of them.. " I'm Alexandrian Guard.. And this is my twin sister, Lulusetta Guard Nice to meet you link" Alexandrian said. They were about to ask Link another question but all of a sudden a huge dragon perched on the top of the stable/house.. Staring at it in Fear Malon yelled, " what the hell!? what is that thing!?"Glaring at the dragon Alexandrian replied, " I have no clue.. but it isn't a good sign." Then the dragon did a weird thing.. It dropped a huge bag of coins near you and Lulu. " HOLY SHITTAMATTA!! " she yelled, hopping back, " WTF DUDE!?" She kicked the bag and it split open.. spilling out millions of gem thingys.. They were all gold colored.. The guy named Link, eyes widened and he said, " THOSE ARE WORTH TWO HUNDRED EACH!!? HOW DID YOU GET THAT MUCH!?! AND WHY!!?"Turning around, Lulu and Alexandrian stared at him. " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ELF!!!?" " What I'm talking about is that usually a dragon doesn't come along from the middle of nowhere and hand ya about 200 million rupees that cost about 200 each!! Thats what im saying!" Lulu. hearing this, fainted and Alexandrian's eyes widened, " You mean we have THAT much?!" Link nodded and Alexandrian paled.. " Holy ... Thats just Craptastic........ What the hell are we supposed to do with that much?" " I have no clue.. But you might wanna save it incase of someone selling you something good you can actually use." Link replied, shrugging.

Lulu, who had woken up in the middle of this lovely (being sarcastic.) conversation, was pokeing a cuckoo with a stick that is.. She was poking it with a stick, until it whirled around and glared at her with its little pea sized beady black eyes.. Shrieking she jumped up and ran off.. The whole crew of chickens behind her... Alexandrian, Malon, and Link all sweatdropped at this and went to save her..

That night.. They all got nice places to sleep. Well Maybe not so nice.. Link got the ground outside the house.. Alexandrian fell asleep in the hay with the chickens all useing her head, arms, legs, and shoulders as perch, and Lulu fell asleep upside down hanging from the tree outside Lon Lon Ranch..  
  
They didn't have any clue of what was to happen the next day.  
  
Ah that was my simple yet dumb at the moment fic... Review please!! but don't flame :P No flaming allowed or I will use it to burn Ganondorf's hair.

Lulu: Riiiiiiiiiighhhht. Psyche: What :P Lulu: Aw nothing.. Your just a weird, yet dumb writer who everyone flames and sends deaththreats to :P Psyche : that is so not true, I have never been sent a death threat at :P Lulu: Right.. Review please ............. or else........


	2. AH THE MOPS! Oh crap I mean, THE CHICKEN...

Ahhh......... Okkkkkkkkkkk.. The Rupees come in later in the plot ok? Hah Flaming means ya say something really bad about the fic. By the way you should read Lavender-Chans Fanficts.... If you flame them and break my friends heart.... I willl flame YOU.. :P I'm Loyal to my friends so beware :P lOL well on with the chapter-------- First temple/insane Lulu/Alexandrian :P LOL Sheik/Alexandrian Link/Lulu..... will change characters around.. By the way, Kingdom Hearts will come in later ;-)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning they not so nicely woke up.. a chicken was standing and pecking Lulu on the nose, from its perch on the box near the tree. Lulu opened her eyes, and saw a chicken staring at her. eye to eye... her eyes to the black beady eyes......"AAARRRRRGHHHHHHHHHH!!" was the last thing that chicken heard.. ( she had thwapped on the back and it flew off , carrying the crate with it, into Hylian lake. The chicken will be back later..... for revenge........... Muahahahaa).  
  
Inside, Alexandrian was trying to get all the chickens off.. to no avail she could.. they stuck like white to rice... Sighing she stuck her head in a water bin...... Squawking.. the chickens hopped off and were now.. very.. wet..............mops..........well they looked like mops... Now, insted of being all fluffy, they walked around being mops.. and cleaning the floor... Laughter rang out throughout the house.... Link, waking up with a sore back, heard this laughter and looked inside... " Why are their walking mops all over the place?? What kind of magic is this!?" He yelled, Malon... Lulu, and Alexandrian stared at him...... Then.. after blinking a few times fell over laughing.... " Their chickens.. they got wet and they look like mops now!! heheahahahha" yelled Malon...  
  
After a hour, Lulu and Alexandrian bid goodbye to Malon, and went with Link to the temples.. " WHY THE FUCK DO WE HAVE TO DO THIS MAN!? WHY!!!" Yelled Lulu frustrated as ever.... Rolling her eyes Alexandrian replied, " Unless you want me to feed you to the chickens, STFU!!." "STFU?" " Shut the fuck up." Nodding Lulu walked off.. " Ok......... hey. WAITAMIN! YOU STFU!! " And ran back to Alexandrian, and promptly smacked her upside the head. " WTF!" Alexandrian yelled, getting into a dust fight with Lulu... Link sweatdropped and then Navi came out of his hat. " AHHHHH WTF IS THAT?! A FLOATING SPHERE!?! WHAT THE HELL?!" yelled Lulu jumping back.. Alexandrian, rolled her eyes and got up.. " Hi..! I'm Alexandrian Guard. Please Excuse my Sister, Lulusetta." The thing. or person, replied, " Hi! Im navi Nice to meet ya -OOOOOOOF" She didn't get to finish her sentence because Lulu had gone all kungfu on the poor thing, and she went flying into the wall. " EVIL TALKING LIGHTBALB FROM HELLLL! EVIL!" Navi flew up and screamed in a high pitched voice " HOW DARE YOU!! ! YOU EVIL MONSTER!" Lulu huffed and slapped the thing, But before Navi flew into the wall she Alexandrian grabbed her, " God damn it Lulu, don't do that !" " WHAT ?! ITS THE EVIL THING FOM HELLLL!" .. Rolling his eyes Link replied, " Right." and walked off..  
  
After a half a hour, they ran past moblins, dead wolf zombie things, and up flights of stairs, they FINALLY got to the temple.. Flopping down onto the stone pad Lulu yelled, " WHY THE HELL WHERE THOSE THINGS AROUND HERE!?" .. Alexandrian and Link sighed and replied, " You stupied moron Shuddup.. If you hadn't screamed and ran in front of nearly every moblin, or stupied mutt, we wouldn't of had to run like that.."  
  
" Ah Link, If I had known you had company I would of freshened up a bit and got some mens perfume on( dunno what it is called OO" said a voice sarcastically.. Link hopped up and saw Sheik.. Alexandrian stood up and so did Lulu .. " WHO THE HELL ARE YO!U?" You can probably guess who said that... " I am Sheik.. Who in gods name are you?" He replied, looking at Lulu with one eyebrow raised Alexandrian, seeing lulu about to yell at him profanities, replied, " Shes Lulusetta Guard.. Im her twin and older sister Alexandrian Guard" Sheik, turned and saw Alexandrian who was in the middle of a slap fight with Lulu... His jaw dropped... Link. raised a eyebrow at this.......Alexandrian turned to Sheik and said, " will you please tell me why the heck are you here?" Sheik, snapping his jaw shut blushed and purred, " Im helping Link on his quest. And what are you doing here?" Lulu rolling her eyes snapped back at him, " We're helping Link on his so famous, adventure.. "  
  
With a slight cough Link them said, " are you going to teach me a song or are you not? I don't have time to stand here all day." " HELL YA! Hes right WE DONT have time to wait! YOU GOT HAT!?" Lulu yelled, Alexandrian stifled a snicker and asked, " Got.. Hat?? " Lulu whirled around and socked Alexandrian in the face..who in turn, flew back and hit the wall ... Then She started laughing her head off... Lulu sent a death glare at her and replied, " I MEANT THAT YOU MORON!"..  
  
Sheik, after teaching Link the song to travel from anywhere to the forest temple, flirted with Alexandrian, who just ignored him and simply walked off.. Lulu getting tired grabbed Sheik and flung him down the stairs.. A yell and a growl of a zombie wolf tbing confirmed his landing.. Chuckling slightly Lulu and Alexandrian walked up to Link and asked, "Alrighty Link, Now what the hell do we do? " yelled Lulu.. Clutching the huge bag of rupees, and dragging it behind her, before slinging it over her shoulders like Santa Claus.. " Lulu... I thought I told you to put it in that secret room at Lon Lon Ranch" Link said, Sweatdropping, " What? Can't ever know when ya need the money " she replied... Alexandrian and Link anime fell, and when they got back up.. Link handed Lulu the hookshot. " aim that at the branch, and press that button, If you do it right you should be able to land on that platform correctly... " Lulu gazing at the Hookshot, aimed and fired... KA-SLAM... She slammed into the wall BEHIND the branch.. The bag of rupee's dropped to the ground below her.. and she slid down the wall.. and landed in a undignifed heap on the ground.. Rolling her eyes Alexandrian used the hookshot next, and got onto the the platform with no problems.. Next was Link.. After they had all gotten onto the Platform, Lulu had to be a idiot, and run in, Alexandrian tried to stop her, but were both swiftly pushed back by Link, who had saved them before they had gotten killed.  
  
There out of the ground, rose like the very devils 'emselves, were a pair of zombiemutts... Unfortuantly, both girls were knocked unconscious.. Rolling his eyes, Link killed the zombie dogs, and walked in... Lulu and Alexandrian , who woke up a hour later, screeched and ran out of the temple when they saw the dogs pop out of the ground again...  
  
" Who are you?" Said Lulu, once outside, looking at Alexandrian, " I dunno.... Who are you?" " I think I'm called Mofo Jobo.. You are?" Alexandrian thought a minute and replied, " I think I'm Bob Jones Smith Smithers the third of American Cheese Industries." " Nice name" " Yeah I know.. Call me BJSSTTOACI ok? " "Bjsttoaci? Is that some name of some author?" " I think so." ..... I'm bored... Wanna sing? " " OkI". Lulu got up and started singing."

I am Pegasus and Im a old geezer! i hate you and you hate me! we hate each other so friggin' much! Why dont we kill eachother!? Im a stupied, skinny toothpick moron, thats kinda fat,but hey hey, you don't see me complaining! Woman love me.. ( NOT) and when they see me they.... SLAP.... Ow.. Well Anyways I am a awesome man ( NOT!) and I think you might like me!. Everyone thinks im disgusting cause I drink that smelly old wine ( smellllyyy ollllld winnne). I think your quite true, cause I think im quite disgusting toooo!!!!!!!! (yes your quite disgustting!!!!!!!!).. Oh well, I failed at school, I failed at math I failed at writing I failed at lititure! I've failed in every kind of job that there is in the world!!! I couldn't solve a math riddle, if my life depended on it! I couldn't write a letter, even if it meant me getting kicked outta my job at Da Burga' Joint! Lalalalaalallaallalalalalalalalaalallaaaaaaalaaaaalalalallalalalalaaaaaa!." Both of them fell over laughing.. Sighing Alexandrian got up and said, "

its my turn!- I am Noa, I am a dork who works on computers all day, and does nothing but typing away at a lamio computer, I SUCK at writing I SUCK at talking I SUCK at thinking, so don't ask me no questions, Hey hey I said, don't ask me no questions,cause I ain't no smartass, Im pretty much a dumbass, so don't ask meeeeeeeee any questions!, I really really really allergic to food, so thats why I'm so freaking skinny!, I'd rather be fat, and eat alot, then be a stupied toothpick! Lalalelalalu, I Hate you, You hate me, we are one stupied family,, La la la, la la la, la la la la la la LAAAAAAAAAAAA!! AND YOUR DEAD" she paused and then said, " Cause I farted.. " Both of them again fell over, but there sides started to hurt because they were laughing so hard... After awhile of laughing.. They both abruptly shut up..Then, they heard a squeak... Turning around they came face to face with the very chicken Lulu had thwapped earlier that morning. " Mofo Jobo? " " Yeah Bjssttoaci?" " I don't think that chicken means good." " What chicken? All I see is a mop......... That is......... Glaring at me!?" Both of them looked at each other, then back at the chicken. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
-Inside the Temple- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"... Link jumped when he heard the scream... " Ah crap Lulu and Alexandrian are in trouble! " GOD DAMN YOU , YOU MUTHAFCKING CHICKEN!" Lulu's voice yelled just then., making him jump so high you could of swore he went through the ceiling... Link ran to the entrance, killing the skelltulla with his bow, and ran outside... There were Lulu and Alexandrian... Running around with a .. Mop after them? No wait it was a chicken.. He shuddered at the chicken.. Or was it mop?  
  
Just then the girls saw him." AHHHHHHHH HAUNTED PERSON!" Lulu screamed .. Alexandrian turned around and screamed as well. " MOFO JOBO RUN!!" " RIGHTO BJSSTTOACI!".. They jumped off the platform, and ran screaming down the stairs, through the maxe,through the forest, through the Hylian field, and into the Lake..... Then.. All of a sudden they got there memory back.. " Ah. Lulu where are we?" " I HAVE NO FRICKIN CLUE!" Yelled Lulu whirling around. Suddenly a voice rang out.. " give us your money.. Or die.."  
  
=  
  
What will happen to them? Whats with the mop chicken? Will the money be ok?.. Who knows..  
  
Hehe Done with that chapter.. Will update in a bit, got school to attend to and stuff Review please . By the way, Check out Terkari Irakrets storys, and review them please heh they are good.. ( shes my sister btw!) By the way.. ( AGAIN :P ) the words from Pegasus's song, that are between these - ( ) - are when Alexandrian joins in... Like smellllllly ooldd winee... She really drags that out a bit, hehe


End file.
